


Folded Notes and Unicorns

by BelieveInNargles13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: proof reading is overrated, spoilers for c2e118, the bffs needed some girl talk time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInNargles13/pseuds/BelieveInNargles13
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR C2E118**Jester knocks on Beau's door, excited to tell her about her most recent life update.  While in Beau's room, she finds a certain letter.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Folded Notes and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> So many ship feels recently and the best friends need to have some girl talk like a couple of teenagers at a sleepover. How old is too old for platonic sleepovers?
> 
> Also, I hate titling things.

Beau was lying in bed rereading Yasha’s letter for a number of times so high she could no longer remember it. She sighed and banged her head against the wall a few times trying to figure out how she should respond in a way that would mean as much to Yasha as this letter did to her. Should she write her own letter? Try what Yasha was apparently originally planning to do and write a poem? She had wanted to find some flowers to give her, but this snowy tundra they were stuck in was not very conducive to plant growth.

Maybe she should finally swallow her pride and get Caleb in on it to help her work something up within the tower. 

She grabbed a pillow and was groaning into it while hiding her face when the quick, incessant rapping started on her bedroom door.

“Go away!” she groaned, muffled by the pillow. 

The knocking didn’t stop. There was no doubt in Beau’s mind that it was Jester and that she wouldn’t leave until Beau opened the door. 

Beau groaned again as she pushed herself off the bed and went to open the door. “Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

Jester still didn’t stop knocking until the door had been pulled open and Beau was greeted by the sight of the blue tiefling with a huge grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes Beau didn’t think she’d ever seen before.

Beau eyes her suspiciously, “Are you about to pull some master level prank that I should be aware of?”

Jester just shook her head, still grinning. Just when Beau was about to ask what was going on, Jester leaned in and whispered excitedly, “He kissed me!”

It took Beau another second to process what Jester had just told her. “Oh my gods, Fjord?! Wait, we are talking Fjord here, right?” she asked, being observant enough to be aware of Caleb’s feelings as well.

“Shhhhh! Yes, Fjord! Who else would have kissed me?”

Beau didn’t answer and just grabbed her hand to pull her into the room. “Finally!! Get in here and tell me all about it!”

The two girls practically ran giggling to Beau’s bed and jumped onto it.

“So...?!” Beau prompted. “What happened?!”

“Well,” Jester started, “he came to my room to check on me and see how I was doing because I just had SO much of my life drained from me, you know?”

She said it in a way that made it sound like she was making light of it and that everything was okay. Beau could see past her ruse and knew it was affecting her a lot more than she was letting on. But that was a conversation for a different day. Right now her best friend was excited and it was infectious. So Beau just smiled and nodded.

“He went on and on about how he felt so bad that he didn’t do anything to help me and how he didn’t know if he would be able to hold himself back if I were ever in danger again. And how he doesn’t like seeing me hurt or in trouble. And how he promised my Mama that he would look after me and would never ever let anything happen to me. And then he was saying how hot I look with my new chiseled cheek bones and longer horns. And that he really really cares about me and has for a while now. And then, he pulled me in real close, looked deeply into my eyes and said, ‘Can I kiss you?’” She made her voice deeper as she mimicked Fjord. “And I told him, ‘I mean, yeah! Of course you can!’ And then he did!” Her voice went all dreamy, “And it was magical, Beau! I swear there were angels singing and little hamster unicorns flying around us.”

“Did you cast Spiritual Guardians? Because that could explain the unicorns,” Beau teased.

Jester’s eyes widened. “No, but that’s a great idea though! I should totally do that next time! It would be so romantic!” She looked down and her voice got a little smaller, “Do you… do you think there’ll be a next time?”

“Jessie,” Beau said to her, “Fjord is crazy about you. I’m surprised it took this long for him to finally make his move. As long as you want there to be a next time, there will be a next time.”

Jester smiled again and let out another breathy sigh before falling backwards and lying down on Beau’s bed. 

It wasn’t until she heard the crinkle of paper under Jester’s back that Beau realized that the letter from Yasha was still just sitting there. Partially folded, but if Jester looked at it, she’d immediately recognize Yasha’s handwriting. She hoped Jester hadn’t noticed.

She wasn’t that lucky though. Jester had also heard the crinkle. Or maybe felt something behind her that wasn’t comfy bedding. Either way, she immediately sat up to look for whatever she had just laid on. 

“What’s this, Beau,” Jester smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, indicating that she likely knew exactly what it was. Or at least thought she did. 

“It’s uh… nothing really… Yasha gave it… it’s just a… you know… a thing…” Beau stumbled over her words trying to figure out what to say and how to put it. 

Jester’s smile grew. “Is this the poem she wrote you?”

Jester went to unfold the note, pausing and looking at Beau in case Beau wanted to stop her. She didn’t though. Whether she was just too panicked or if she wanted Jester to read it so she could offer some advice, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Jester was getting kissed after all, which was more than Beau could say about herself, so maybe she’d have some decent relationship advice. All she could do was watch as Jester read the letter.

“Beau,” she addressed her when she finally finished reading it. Her voice full of sincerity, “This is really sweet! Like, really really sweet! When did she give this to you?”

“A few days ago.”

“Days?! It’s been DAYS and you haven’t told me about it?! Have you at least talked to her?!”

Beau didn’t say anything, but her silence was enough to answer Jester’s question.

“Beau!! What are you waiting for?! You like her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! You know I do! I just… That letter was perfect. It was… everything I’ve ever needed to hear in my life but no one has ever said to me. When I respond, I need it to be just as special and perfect for her, you know? I’ve been looking for flowers everywhere we go but there is nothing in this godsforsaken frozen hell.”

She gave an exasperated sigh and let herself flop back onto the bed. 

Jester lied back down next to her and turned to face her, handing her back the letter. “You’ll think if something great, Beau. I know you will. And it’ll be perfect. And no matter that you do, Yasha will love it. Because it’s coming from you. And if you want, I’ll keep an eye out for flowers as well.”

Beau took the letter and held it tightly. “Yeah?”

Jester nodded. “Yeah.” She gave Beau another big smile. “You make her feel safe.”

Beau looked away, blushing. “She makes me feel safe too.” 

Jester let out a giddy little squeal and moved so she was lying on her back right next to Beau, linking their arms. “I know there’s a lot of bad shit going on right now and we’re like, fighting against someone who looks like our dead friend and trying to stop him from bringing back this big ancient city that’s threatening to destroy everything we know, but we’re allowed to be happy about this, right?”

Beau tilted her head towards Jester and Jester mirrored her action so their heads were touching. “I think that’s exactly why we have to be happy about it, Jes. How else are we supposed to keep going?”

Jester nodded and the two young women just laid there for a few more minutes until Jester finally excused herself and headed back to her own room. That night she fell asleep holding a tiny unicorn figurine, and Beau fell asleep holding a folded-up letter.


End file.
